wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Plugger Spazzring
Plugger Spazzring is a level 55 elite leper gnome barkeeper in the Grim Guzzler tavern in Blackrock Depths. He supplies his Dark Iron dwarf patrons with mugs of ale, and holds the key to the bar door. While killing him may give access to the key, a rogue could simply pickpocket the key and sneak off. See Blackrock Depths NPCs. Abilities *'Shadow Bolt' - Hurls a bolt of dark magic at an enemy, inflicting 128 to 172 Shadow damage. *'Immolate' - Burns an enemy for 96 Fire damage, then inflicts 28 additional Fire damage every 3 sec. for 21 sec. *'Curse of Tongues' - Forces an enemy to speak in Demonic, reducing its casting speed by 50% for 15 sec. *'Banish' - Banishes an enemy, preventing all action but making it invulnerable for up to 15 sec. Only one target can be banished at a time. *'Demon Armor' - Protects the caster, increasing armor by 210, Shadow resistance by 3 and health regeneration for 30 min. Sells Recipes * (1) Limited Supply (1) * (1) Unlimited Food * (1) Unlimited * (5) Unlimited * (5) Unlimited Drink * (5) Unlimited * (5) Unlimited * (5) Unlimited Alcohol * (1) Limited Supply (10) * (1) Unlimited * (1) Unlimited Loot * * * Pickpocket * Plugger will notice his pockets have been picked moments after the deed is done, causing him and all the dwarves around him to become hostile. Therefore, it is important to get away from him as quickly as you can after stealing the key, or be prepared to fight them all. Strategy This fight is very easy as a duo at 60, but also possible to solo at 60. Doing this as a rogue/druid duo is best. As a duo, there is no need to use any consumables and you can also do Lord Incendius. Simply have the druid tank, while the rogue takes out the non-elite adds. When the adds are down, Plugger goes down very fast. Here are some tips for soloing Plugger. Stock up on shadow and fire resistance and drink a protection potion or two before starting. He is immune to all stuns, kick, gouge and any other spell interruptions, so don't waste your Energy on them. He is also immune to Mind-Numbing Poison. Keep Slice and Dice up all the time, and Eviscerate like crazy. In order to separately kill the clients and the barkeeper, buy from Plugger some Dark Iron Ale Mugs (at least 4), go to the small storage room next to the bar. Stay near the Thorium Brotherhood dwarf and throw a mug in front of you, between the Thorium Brotherhood dwarf and the bar. One client will come, drink the ale and will be KO for some seconds, just enough to kill him. The throw has to be far enough away from the bar in order to not aggro the other clients. After all the clients near the bar have been killed, Plugger can be put down separately, whether in the room corner behind the bar, or in the small storage room. The mug-pull can also be used on other clients in order to get some Dark Iron Scraps or other items. Higher levels obviously do not have to worry about the Dark Iron adds, and can simply kill Plugger. Before leaving the tavern, take the Dark Iron Ale Mugs and Grim Guzzler Boar from the table. External links Category:Gnomes Category:Warlocks Category:Food vendors Category:Drink vendors Category:Leatherworking vendors Category:Alchemy vendors Category:Named mobs Category:Blackrock Depths mobs Category:Blackrock Depths NPCs